OPX564
by kurokotetsu
Summary: Primera misión para el bazar. Hollow arácnido en Nueva York.


Faltaban unas pocas horas para el anochecer en esta ciudad conocida como Nueva York. Los imponentes edificios, tan grandes algunos como las torres del Seireitei y otros incluso más. La isla central a la que había llegado era impresionante por estas construcciones tan altas y la regularidad de las manzanas en las que estaban apelotonados esos edificios. Un gran parque dominaba una buena cantidad de extensión de terreno. Bueno, al menos ahí no tenía que buscar. La afición a las grandes alturas del hollow que tenía que purificar. No aparecía en el localizador excepto cuando atacaba así que tenría que usar otros métodos.

Aproveche un momento para volver a leer la información. El nombre, Opilionia, largo como les gustaba a los jefes. A parte de su gusto por las alturas era un ser rastrero que prefería las trampas al combate directo. Un serio problema en una ciudad bastante enrevesada como era esta. Eso si tenía la suerte de encontrar al Hollow, no me extrañaría que huyera al sentirme.

Me esforcé en reducir a un mínimo mi reiatsu. Una vez que eso estuvo resuelto, me concentré para encontrar algún indicio Opilionia. En seguida sentí energía espiritual. Esto sería más fácil, de lo que pensaba. Empecé a saltar entre los edificios dirigiéndome a la fuente de ese poder. Me emocione. Una misión fácil. El poder no era especialmente fuerte, así que no tendría demasiados problemas en la purificación. Cuando estaba a un par de cuadras por fin desenfundé la zampakutou. Reduje mi velocidad, hasta llegar a la esquina de donde provenía esa energía. Aspiré profundamente, preparándome para el combate. Cuando por fin me termine de mentalizar salte intentando agarrar desprevenido a la bestia esa.

Y no encontré nada. Estaba en una gigantesca plaza triangular con una gran pared que proyectaba diferentes imagenes. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Sentía una energía espiritual importante pero no veía a ningún ser que pudiera emitir esta cantidad de energía. Solo había muchos humanos. Era demasiado desconcertante. Ahí abajo los humanos apenas podían moverse por la cantidad, sus vehículos atestaban las calles de forma ruidosa. Incluso baje y me puse a pasear un rato entre ellos para ver si el hollow se escondía de algunas forma entre la multitud. No había nada. Absolutamente nada sobre natural, a parte de mí por supuesto, ninguno de los individuos parecía tener un reiatsu digno de mención. Regrese a las alturas para una última revisión y considerar el asunto. Arriba se sentía la energía de forma muy clara, a parte de varias más pequeñas en otros lugares, probablemente de individuos especiales que en una ciudad tan grande existían. Pero lo más notorio, donde debía estar Opilionia o algún humano extraordinario, pero aquí solo veía humanos normales. Cuando estaba a punto de volverme loco por esto me dí cuenta de algo muy evidente. Había mucha gente, una gigantesca cantidad de gente. Tanta que a pesar de que ninguno tuviera una energía espiritual impresionante su conjunción me hacían percibir como si hubiera una presencia excepcional. Y por los datos de esta ciudad, una de las ciudades humanas más pobladas las otras presencias podían ser algo similar. Una debía de ser de Opilionia, pero varias eran por las grandes cantidades de humanos. Así solo me quedaba ir energía por energía, con prueba y error hasta encontrar a mi objetivo.

La cacería fue larga y tediosa. Había demasiada energía en este lugar. De momento solo estaba en la isla principal, aún quedaba bastante territorio por cubrir. Ya estaba bastante harto, en una zona relativamente desierta más de paso ya que aunque había detectado algo por los alrededores no parecía lo suficientemente importante como para desviarme, tenía demasiados lugares que buscar. Me detuve al escuchar un llanto. Al asomarme vi un alma llorando. A ver si sacaba algo de información. Parecía un niño. Por la cantidad de cadena que había muerto hacía poco.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Una araña... ¡Había una horrible araña!

-¿Una araña?- Este no era mi día. Ahora tenía que calmar a un niño llorando por haber visto una araña, que no le podía hacer nada puesto que ya estaba muerto.- No te preocupes, no te puede hacer daño.

- ¡Pero era tan grande¡Y parecía querer comerme!

-Creeme, no te puede hacer nada una araña por muy grande que sea. Ninguna araña te comerá, te lo a seguro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, shinigami?

Me volteé al escuchar esa voz. Una voz cavernosa y desagradable estaba arriba mío. Sonreí ligeramente. Se había delatado unos segundos antes de hablar, el sonido de sus pasos y el desagradable olor que exudaba su cuerpo me habían advertido que estaba asechando. Ya había puesto mi mano sobre la espada y solo esperaba que terminara de delatar su posición exacta. No sentía su reiatsu ya que la estar especializado en tender trampas no era raro que fuera bueno ocultando su presencia. Pero yo me había criado en un lugar donde las trampas estaban al orden del día y eso desde antes que supiera detectar el reiatsu, a base de mis sentidos. Ya mientras me volteaba terminé de desenfundar mi espada y salte para atacar al hollow.

Tenía las ocho patas, bicolor negras y rojas. El cuerpo blanco la cruzaba una gran raya negra. Su mascara no tenía mandíbula inferior y era alargada. Las patas terminaban en manos que parecían tener la capacidad de segregar algún líquido pegajoso ya que estaba pegado a la pared. Se sorprendió pero había suficiente distancia como para que reaccionara y evitar el corte. Retrocedió con velocidad y agilidad de alguien que está acostumbrado a moverse en esas circunstancias. Pronto se alejo del alcancé de mi espada e empezó a huir.

El haberlo encontrado me animo. Salí corriendo. El pobre no tenía ni idea de que era bastante veloz. Ahora que ya no tenía que ocultar mi reiatsu podía dejar de aferrarme a las cornisas y libera un poco de energía a través de los pies para moverme en el aire. Mi velocidad se incrementa. Estaba a punto de atraparlo cuando algo me detuvo súbitamente. Sentía como si algo jalara mi pierna deteniendo todo mi movimiento. El hollow regresó haciendo un desagradable sonido, una vaga imitación de una risa.

-¿Crees que sólo tenía una trampa? Soy más previsor que eso. Ahora toda tu pierna esta cubierta de mi tela. Y es una tela bastante resistente. Sus fauces abrieron y mi brazo también tenía esa sensación de inmovilidad. Abrió la boca una segunda vez y sentí como algo se enrollaba en mi cuello impidiéndome la respiración. Se relajo ligeramente la tensión permitiendo otra vez el paso del oxigeno.- No te mataré tan rápido shinigami. Pienso hacerte sufrir.

-¿En serio?- El sol por fin estaba cayendo. La oblicua luz se reflejo en los hilos, haciendo de lo invisible visible. Por suerte no había atrapado mi brazo de la espada. Mi brazo se movió y cerceno los hilos alrededor de mis extremidades.- Es cierto que tu hilos no se puede romper con fuerza bruta pero no son rival para la zampakutou de un shinigami.

-¡Bastardo!- Gritó intentando volverme a enredar con su telaraña. La luz sin embargo me dejo ver las trayectorias de sus telarañas y fue fácil esquivarlas.

Por fin era hora del enfrentamiento. Tenía que aprovechar el escaso tiempo que me daba el ocaso para no volver a caer en sus hilos. Acercarme no fue demasiado difícil, el hollow cada vez que uno de sus tiros fallaba se enfurecía más y más. Sin embargo esa no era su única fuerza. Cuando por fin estaba cerca sus largo brazos se acercaron para golpearme, su gran envarguadura, de casi cuatro metros, dándole mayor alcance. Los golpes de sus ocho extremidades empezaron a caer pero sin notarlo empezó a agarrar un cierto ritmo. Sin embargo como caían cada vez más rápido era imposible acercarme. Mis brazos se cansaban de detener tantos golpes y empezaban a doler. Además la noche estaba cada vez más cerca. Sin poder golpear al bicho ese mi perdición se acercaba. Intento intercalar su tela en los ataques pero aún era lo suficientemente visible como para esquivarla. Sin embargo mi defensa callo ese momento y uno de los puños impacto en mi estómago.

Una expresión de satisfacción salio de labios de mi adversario que me creyó vencido. Iba a rematarme con dos de sus brazos arriba de la cabeza para descargar un golpe poderoso pero me dio un momento para contra atacar. De un movimiento repentino salté hacia esos brazos levantados. El golpe empezó a caer mientras aún me movía. He ahí la posibilidad que esperaba. Hice un shunpo a la mitad del movimiento. Durante el instante que duraba el movimiento ataque con mi espada a las muñecas que bajaban. Las manos cayeron cercenadas. El grito de dolor no se hizo esperar. Llevo incrédulamente las manos hacia su cara. Ya no me prestaba atención puesto que estaba a su espalda y no reaccionaba. Con otro shunpo llegue a la altura de su cabeza y la atravesé.

-Nunca creas que ganaste hasta dar el golpe definitivo. Y las trampas no funcionan únicamente afuera de las pelea.

-¿Te dejaste golpear?

-Era la forma más rápida de ganar.

Empezó a desaparecer mientras le decía esas palabras. Su desaparición total coincidió con la caída definitiva de la noche. De haberme tardado un poco más sus hilos volverían a ser un serio problema en la oscuridad que se abatía sobre mí. Regresé a donde estaba el niño.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que la araña no te comería.

-¿Ya se fue?

-Sí. Y tú también te irás de aquí. Irás a otro lugar. No tienes que tener miedo.

-No quiero irme.

-Lo se. Pero tienes que hacerlo. Ahí no te atacaran monstruos como ese. No es un mal lugar.

-¿No me dolerá?

-No. Esto también te lo aseguro. ¿Me crees?

-Sí.

-Cierra los ojos.

Cuando sus parpados terminaron de cerrarse apoyé la empuñadura en su frente, enviándolo a la Soul Society. No era parte de la misión pero era mi trabajo. Cuando su alma se fue abrí el Senkaimon. Era hora de regresar.


End file.
